Chie Haruno
Chie Haruno (致依 春野) a academy student and a citizen of the hidden leaf village aka Konohagakure. She's a member of a small clan known as Haruno. Raised in a family of two, Chie's father and Chie. Her mother seems to be gone for an important mission. Personality A curious little thing. Chie has an explorer’s heart and at any given chance will disappear to discover anything within the unknown. Ever so often, one can find her wandering off to places she is not supposed to be in. However, due to a rather over-protective father, she’s very cautious. Chie grew up in an environment where she spent most of her days alone at home or helping her father around his shop. From what she can remember, she has spent most of her childhood with her father. Fro m what she can recall. Due to her spending most of her time alone or with her father, she picked up a bad habit of sleeping her days away. So, luckily for her she can snooze just about anywhere and at pretty much any hour. Another cause to her bad sleeping habit can be from the strange dreams of bright lights, shadowy figures and being under water. Sometimes these dreams can feel to.. Real? Which can keep her up at night. Just like many other lazy bums, she loves food. Oh food, you have a very special place within Chie’s heart. For her favor, her father is a local butcher and runs a small bbq. When it comes to Chie’s social abilities, she spent most of her time in her own company due to her father’s constant need of keeping an eye out for her. She’s very curious but reserved around people. This may as well be a result of her father’s constant reminder of how people cannot be trusted. Especially through her earlier academy years, she was described as a cold and dismissive character. Appearance Just like most members of the Haruno clan, she rocks the flashy pink hair colour. Well, in her case her pink-ish color has a bit more depth to it as it's a darker tone. The dim hair color and her pale skin brings out her golden eyes. If one look close enough, small cuts can be spotted on the inside of her elbows. Along with a few scars on her torso and back. As for fashion, Chie doesn't really care too much as long as she's comfortable. Her usual outfits includes simple, long armed shirts or t-shirts with a fish-net bodysuit. Along with a pair of traditional shinobi bottoms and sandals. Besides that, she can be spotted wearing a clearly oversized dark green hoodie with a black bodysuit underneath. The bodysuit stops above her knees and goes all the way up to her throat with a turtle neck. Some basic straw sandals completes this casual and lazy outfit. Abilities Databook RP Library Casual: *A new beginning Team White Lotus Assembles! - 0.5p Approved by JotenKujo (talk) 18:28, March 23, 2018 (UTC)